pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Massive
Archive 1 just wondering whats with the recent (and very sudden) TA interest? Gringo 22:31, 24 January 2009 (EST) :Meh stopped gvging and joined a r5-7 glad guild:) Currently gotten like 250p:D, so soon g5 idk just fun^^ Massively bad 09:16, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::lool. Gringo 11:52, 25 January 2009 (EST) :::er, what guild would this be lol... --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 22:53, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::::Well before we such chinese tag, but we kinda wanted an alliance and noone knew our name, so we needed to remake it whit a new name:) Baby Pandas Goes Gladiators baby, is my guild atm^^. Altough i just play whit Ita,Yuna and Paradise on Earth and still i havent played whit any of othe others:P Massively dumb 12:13, 26 January 2009 (EST) you are really bad at TA tbh. pls stop commenting. also, baby is a ra sync guild that runs gimmicks. they even lose in RA :/. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:28, 29 January 2009 (EST) :Altough i just play whit Ita,Yuna and Paradise on Earth and still i havent played whit any of othe others:P '' Massively illegible 10:29, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::Then why do you vote on TA builds? They don't TA. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:34, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::If people only voted on the builds meant for areas of their expertise we would have nothing but RA and AB builds on PvX. Ricky vantof 10:35, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::His reasoning for low votes is "outdated", when in fact he has no idea. He is just some random commenting on builds he has never played. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:37, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::::''Then why do you vote on TA builds? They don't TA. Ehm, whenever i am on i play TA whit them :> Idk what they usually do, also one guy from nH did a lameway does that mean the hole guild is lame :>? Massively noob 10:40, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Please, also tell me which build you think the rating/comment is bad, and ill reconsider it:) Massively stupid 10:47, 29 January 2009 (EST) nearly all of them. you don't know anything about arenas. stop acting as if you do. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 10:55, 29 January 2009 (EST) :Big words from Readem :>. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:08, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::Readem needs to make a new char called Readem Rebuke. Tab 11:16, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::C to. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 11:18, 29 January 2009 (EST) My Rating here Readem:) The Team Bad, bad, bad, and not balanced. PoF fails. This will get out-pressured, and crushing dshotted. Pointless, and a waste of time. No grasping earth, takes forever, and is generally shitty. :Bad Comment yes, no - idk :S Massively copy pasted 11:37, 29 January 2009 (EST) That build is shitty. lol SoLS --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:03, 29 January 2009 (EST) :I think he was trying to explain why it's bad for some reason. Generally with Massive the best strategy is to ignore whatever he says because it's pretty much impossible to read. Tab 17:05, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::Readem, im not trying to say the build is good, just wondering if my COMMENT is ok?:) Massively zzz 09:36, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::All you did was copy my comment word-for-word. That displays no sign of expierience or understanding whatsoever. You can right-click. congratulations. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 09:58, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::Hmm, ye was also a little experiment to see how you would react on your own comment. Massively stupid 14:24, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::::Please don't use votes as tests of other users. - (talk) 14:26, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::::lolurbad Tab 14:38, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Once when i messed whit someones sig i got banned, does that apply for the others aswell? Massive 14:43, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::::::No. People are generally just looking for a reason to ban you. Tab 14:44, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::Mizzles, can't you tell him to improve his English or get banned? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 07:47, 31 January 2009 (EST) HOMEWORKZ Buddhismen: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5d/Kamakura_Budda_Daibutsu_front_1885.jpg - Buddha figur. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/51/Sukhothai.jpg Buddha mindre. • Buddhismen er den eneste av religionene som ikke har noen tro på en gud. • Med 380 millioner er buddhismen verdens fjerde største religion. • Buddhismen er basert på læren fra Siddharta Gautama. • Buddhismen oppsto rundt 500.f. Kr i India. • Buddhismen har flest tilhengere i den sørøstiske delen av Asia, spesielt i India. • Målet med buddhistisk praksis er å finne fram til en tilstand av stabil og varig sinnslikevekt, klarhet, vilkårsløs medfølelse og ubetinget glede. Gud I Buddhismen: Menneskesyn i buddhismen: Buddhismens syn på frelse og livet etter døden: KONKLUSJON: (Ulikhetene/Likhetene) http://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddhisme :Danish, or is that Norwegian? --'-Chaos- ' 08:41, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::Norwegian ;) Massive 08:59, 11 February 2009 (EST) Glad 4 ;D Yey! Finally... Now back to gvg :] Massive 03:33, 19 February 2009 (EST) "I'm certain 20% + 20% != 40% HSR since the trigger is sequential. On skill act you have a 20% for the HSR to trigger once, then another 20% right after. So that's a 36% HSR and 4% QSR (1/4)." - off your userpage Most people know this, if you are wondering why people call it a 40/40, its just because its gw lingo now. FrostytheAdmin 09:33, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :What? I just added it since i think its funny Oo, copied it from the Rt/A Wor runner:) - same whit Cracked Armor:P , fun facts:) Massive 09:39, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Unexist the carebear That fake rawrspike build describes the fact that your brain is smaller then your english knowledge. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:34, 24 May 2009 (UTC) : Why the fuck do you even care? Stop stalking, and gtfo PvX, and get a life moron. Massive 16:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Homies http://nrk.no/programmer/radio/lordags__barnetimen/barnetimeboka_2005/4670898.html http://www.dikt.no/index.php?page=vis_tekst&TekstID=53029 You Are a terribad ranger. Have fun in China , hopefully you catch some lethal disease. xox Elite : <3 Back now, and didnt get anything - except SARS :() Massive 00:38, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Shittt houseeee Go back to spam. they deformerised . GO talk to thrua and join again . Nub ranger is nub. COLLAPSE ON NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! x Lol, i dont rem their ingame-name -.-'' Massive 21:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) urbad. learn to play baddie.